


All These Things That I Have Done

by space_pigeon



Series: I Found You [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: "friends", Aunt Tina - Freeform, Background Queenie and Jacob for the first chapter, Children, Fluff, Greece, Griffins, I've discovered my writing is influenced by other fics ive read whOOPS, If you want fluff you've come to the right place, Kowalski kid, Not Newt and Tina's kid, Running into old friends, Scamander kid - Freeform, Sick Newt, Theseus' relationship is not canon, Uncle Newt, Vacation, a lot of fluff, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: Oneshots from the I Found You series that range from around the beginning of 1928 to the last few months of 1929Featuring:•Newt is sick- fluff ensues (wow so original I know)•Uncle Newt and Aunt Tina•Jackweenie and Newtina summer adventures•A reunion ;))Title is a song by The Killers





	1. Build Me Up Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> Tina’s brow furrows as she frowns. “Newt, are you feeling alright?”
> 
> Newt nods. “Of course, love. Just a-” He sneezes again. “Just a sneeze.” 
> 
> Tina doesn't buy it. 
> 
> Aka my attempt at Newt being sick and Tina takes care of him- it turned into just a shit ton of fluff lmao
> 
> Title of this chapter is a song by The Foundations

_Tap_

_Tap tap_

_Tap tap tap_

Tina exits her room in the morning, hair still wet from taking a shower, to hear an incessant tapping on the window. 

“Hold on a sec.” Tina mumbles as she tries to open the window for the owl.

As Newt’s owl flies into the room, Tina grabs an owl treat from the container they keep by the window.

“Trade?” she questions the bird, holding out the treat. Reggie drops the newspaper in his beak and snatches the food from Tina’s hand, giving her a wary look all the while.

She rolls her eyes as she unrolls the paper. “Yeah, I know you don't like me.” 

The bird squawks, ruffling its feathers before going back out the window.

With her eyes still on the paper, Tina waves her wand, causing the coffee pot in the kitchen to turn on and two pieces of bread to fly into the toaster.

Her breath catches when she sees one of the headlines.

_Muggle Bakery in Diagon Alley Opening Today!_

“ _Shit_!” Tina exclaims. “I completely forgot that was today!” 

She and Newt had promised Queenie and Jacob they'd be there for the grand opening of the new bakery- she just _might have_ forgotten which day it is.

Ignoring the _ding!_ of her toast being done, Tina rushes over to Newt’s room.

“Newt? Newt!” she calls, knocking on the door. “Probably in his case.” she mutters, opening the door.

But he's not in his case- no, he's lying on his stomach, still asleep.

Tina smiles to herself. She never sees him still in bed once she's up- he usually gets up even earlier than she does.

Tina walks over to the bed and shakes Newt. “Newt, wake up.” she half whispers.

Newt shifts and a small groan escapes his lips. 

“-ina.” 

“We're going to the bakery today, and you still need to feed the creatures and yourself. C'mon, we'll be late!”

“Time?” Newt’s voice is raspy and no louder than a whisper.

“It's nearly 9.” 

Newt's eyes shoot open. “ _Nine_?!” he says, more awake and alert. He sits up in bed. “Merlin I… I- _hachoo_!” His body falls forward when he sneezes. He wipes a finger under his nose. “I never sleep in this late.” 

Tina’s brow furrows as she frowns. “Newt, are you feeling alright?”

Newt nods. “Of course, love. Just a-” He sneezes again. “Just a sneeze.” 

Tina doesn't buy it. She moves closer and goes to put her hand on his forehead, but he intercepts it with his own.

“‘M _fine,_ Tina.” he says, lowering her arm down. 

But that's not going to stop her. She uses her other hand to pin down Newt’s and goes in to feel his head.

“Mercy _Lewis_ , Newt! You're burning!” 

Newt shakes his head. “I don't get sick. It's probably just your hand that's warm.” He makes to get out of his bed, but Tina pushes him back down.

“You're sick, Newt,” she says before he can respond. “Rest. I'm going to make you some tea and toast.”

“Tina-”

“ _Rest_.”

Newt sighs. He knows when he can't win an argument. “I can never get anything past you, can I?”

Tina shakes her head, a smile tugging the corners of her lips up. “That's what you get for dating an Auror.”

•

“Knock knock.” 

Newt looks up from the _Daily Prophet_ to see Tina standing by the door with two mugs and a few pieces of toast.

“The bakery?” Newt questions as Tina walks over to him.

“I sent Queenie an owl. She'll understand.” Tina places a plate on Newt’s lap and sets his cup of tea on the table next to him.

“But we promised-”

“But you're _ill. Very_ ill.” Tina walks over to the other side of the bed.

“What about work?” Newt asks as she sits down next to him.

“Theseus put me on paperwork duty, so I can do it here.”

“The creatures-” 

“Taken care of.” Tina takes a sip of coffee before pulling out papers from her work bag. “Please relax, Newt.”

Newt sighs. “You know how much I love you?”

Tina looks up from her work, smiling at Newt. “How much?” 

Newt stretches his arms out, nearly hitting Tina in the face. 

“Newt!” Tina yells, laughing.

“ _Thiiiiiis_ much!” Newt says, trying to stretch out even more. 

Tina puts a hand on Newt’s arm and starts lowering it, still laughing. 

“I love you too, Newt.” She leans her head on his shoulder, forgetting for a second that he's sick.

But she is reminded when Newt lets out a loud sneeze, causing his shoulders to jerk up, flinging Tina’s head up.

Tina hears a muffled _“Merlin’s bloody beard”_ as Newt runs his nose over his sleeve.

“So sorry Tina.” he says, turning back towards her. 

Tina shakes her head. “It's not your fault.” She looks at his shirt sleeve in disgust. “Use a tissue next time, maybe?” 

Newt follows her line of sight to the sleeve he wiped his nose on. 

“Oh, er, I don't have any in here.” 

Tina raises an eyebrow and pulls out her wand. She gives it a flick and not too long after, a box of tissues comes floating into the room.

“I think you're forgetting about magic, love.” she says.

Newt sheepishly takes the box out of the air.

“Right you are.” 

•

Tina is finishing up a pile of work when a loud snore shakes her concentration. She turns her head to see Newt fast asleep.

She sighs, a smile on her face, and checks her watch. 

“Nearly noon.” she says, not realizing she said it out loud instead of just thinking it. Newt stirs beside her, but stays asleep. 

Tina chuckles to herself quietly as she gets up. She's not the best cook, that's for sure, but if there's one thing she can cook, it's soup.

•

“Knock knock.” Tina knocks lightly on the open door, a tray with two bowls of soup balanced against her body.

Newt looks up from his book and a smile forms on his face when he sees Tina.

“I see you're up.” she says, walking into the room. 

“I see you made-” _sniff_ “-lunch.” Newt says, sitting up. 

“The only thing I can cook on my own.” Tina puts the tray on Newt’s lap. “My ma’s matzoh ball soup.”

“Matz- matzoh?” 

Tina scoffs. “You've never had matzoh ball soup before?!” Newt shakes his head. “Well,” Tina sits down besides him, “we are going to change that.”

Newt looks at Tina, an eyebrow raised. “You didn't burn this, did you?”

Tina lets her jaw drop. “That was _one time_ and not even with soup!” she exclaims. “I may be an awful cook, but I can make soup.” 

“Because you can't burn it.” 

Tina playfully hits Newt’s arm, causing him to laugh.

“I'm joking-Tina!” Tina starts tickling him. “I'm joking!” 

Tina stops her tickling. “I only stopped because I don't want the soup to spill.” she says, crossing her arms (but with a smile tugging at her lips).

“And because I'm sick, right?”

“No, just the soup.” She leans across Newt to grab one of the bowls, placing a kiss on Newt’s cheek as she does.

“Well, you're going to get sick at the rate you're kissing me and then _I'll_ tickle _you_ mercilessly.”

“I'm not kissing you on your _mouth_.” Tina responds before digging into her soup. “Now eat! If you don't like this, then you're not going to be happy during Passover.”

Laughing a bit, Newt eats a spoonful of the soup with a piece of the fluffy substance. 

“So?” Tina asks. 

Newt swallows and turns to Tina, his face void of expression. 

“It is,” Newt starts, “awful.” Tina's face falls. “-ly good.” Newt finishes, his mouth splitting into a wide smile.

The expression on Tina’s face turns from disappointment to annoyance to annoyance with a hint of amusement in a matter of seconds. 

“Newton Scamander I swear to god!” Tina playfully punches Newt’s shoulder as he laughs. “That wasn't funny!”

“It was a little funny.” he says, his laughter dying down.

Tina lets her head fall on Newt’s shoulder. “I hate you.” she mumbles.

Newt kisses Tina's hair. “And I love you too.”

Tina picks her head up a little so her chin is resting on Newt’s shoulder. 

“What happened to me getting sick if the kisses continue?” she asks, an eyebrow raised.

“I only kissed your head,” Newt defends himself. “And if you get sick I'll take care of you as well as you're taking care of me.”

“Promise?”

Newt chuckles. “Promise.”

And a week later, he lived up to that promise.


	2. Young Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It certainly was a busy two weeks._ Newt thinks as he listens on. He wouldn't trade any of this for the world, though.
> 
> Title is a song by The Naked And Famous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie I finally got this next chapter out- I am so sorry lol. Writer's block has been kind of a thing, and I just didn't know what to do with this story. I hope you enjoy, this was low key a bitch to write lmao
> 
> A non canon character that comes up in this one shot is Marguerite (Maggie)- she's Theseus' wife in this series

_They get the first letter while they're in Brazil._

“Who is it from?” Tina asks as Newt detaches the letter from the owl’s leg.

Newt looks at the return address. “Theseus and Maggie.” 

“How did their owl find us here?” Tina gets up and walks over to Newt, who is now opening the envelope.

Newt shrugs. “Thes’ owl has always been good at finding where I am.” 

Newt pulls out the letter and Tina watches as his eyes skim it. Suddenly, she sees his face break out into a smile.

“What?” she asks, curious.

Newt turns to Tina, thrusting the letter into her hands. 

_September 16, 1928_

_Newt,_

_Little brother, the day has come! With all of that taking care of creatures you've done, I do hope you'll be a good uncle._

_Your niece, Anastasia Scamander, was born yesterday. I do wish you and Tina were here so we could have the whole family, but alas, it's just mum and dad fawning over my daughter (my daughter!) as well as Tina's sister and brother-in-law._

_We do hope you two will be back soon to meet little Annie, but until then, stay safe- although I'm sure the Auror with you will make sure of it._

_Signed,_

_Theseus_

Tina looks up from the piece of parchment at Newt- her face expresses the same joy his does.

“Newt, that's great!” she exclaims, hugging him. 

“I must say, I am very excited, but not for the nagging that will be coming from my mother.” Newt says with a grimace.

“What do you mean?”

Newt chuckles. “There will be a lot of hints for us to, uh, take our courtship a step further, so to say.”

Tina chuckles. “Well, I think that's a fine price to pay to meet your niece.”

•

_The second letter comes during their last leg of the research trip._

Tina walks into the case to see Newt by the Graphorns. 

Hearing her footsteps, Newt turns around and tries to disentangle himself from the creature’s tentacles. She reaches him first though, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Did the lead work?” Newt asks.

Tina had gotten a letter from the ministry saying they got a lead that some Grindelwald followers might be where the couple was currently camping.

Tina shakes her head, though. “It was either a fake lead or I didn't look in the right area.” She sighs. “Any good news on your end?”

Newt smiles. “Got some more notes done, and a letter came.”

“Consider me interested.” Tina says. They rarely get mail while on trips. “Who from?”

“Your sister.” Now untangled from the beast, Newt pulls the letter out of his pocket.

Tina's face scrunches up. “I told her only to write if something was wrong.”

“Oh, but nothing is wrong.” 

“Then why did she write?”

“See for yourself.” He hands the letter to her.

“You already read it?” She takes the piece of parchment. 

Newt shrugs. “It was addressed to both of us and I knew you said ‘emergencies only’ so I thought I'd take a look.” Newt smiles. “I'd say it's the opposite of an emergency, though.”

Tina unfurls the paper to take a look.

_October 30, 1928_

_Dear Tina (And Newt),_

_I know you said to write to you in case of emergencies, and Jakey wanted me to wait to write this, but I just had to right now! You two are officially Uncle Newt and Auntie Tina!_

_Sarah was born earlier today, and we couldn't be happier._

_I can't wait for you two to be back soon- especially you, Teenie._

_Love,_

_Queenie ♡_

Tina looks up from the letter and at Newt. His smile quickly turns into a frown, though.

“Tina, are you alright? What's wrong?” he asks, immediately seeing a few tears escape her eyes.

Tina waves her hand and shakes her head. “I'm fine, promise. Happy tears.”

“Yes, but I know you too well. You're also sad…Tina, what's wrong?” 

Tina falls into Newt, letting the tears run more freely. “Sarah…Newt, my niece is named Sarah.”

Not knowing what to say, Newt nods and rubs circles into Tina's back.

“I know it sounds stupid but…” Tina picks her head up and looks at Newt. “My mom- my mom-” 

“Shh,” Newt says, knowing where the sentence is going. He pulls her back into his arms. “That's not stupid at all.”

“I can't believe my niece is named after my mother, Newt. Well, I mean, I _can_ , but it's… it's-”

“Bittersweet?” Newt suggests.

Tina nods, a watery laugh escaping her lips. “Bittersweet. That’s the word.” 

Newt smiles as he runs his hands through Tina's hair. She hums.

“She would have really liked you. Pa too.”

Newt nods. “They sound like wonderful people- I'm sure I would like them too.”

“They encouraged me to become an Auror.” Tina continues. “Especially my mom.” She sniffs. “I would always tell myself I'd be like her when I became an aunt.”

Newt tilts his head. “You never thought you'd have your own children?” 

Tina shrugs, burying her face into Newt more to hide her blush. 

“Never thought about it then, if I'm being honest. I was more focused on school and becoming an Auror. Didn't think anyone would like plain Porpentina like that.”

“You are the _opposite_ of plain, my love.”

Tina snorts. “That's not what everyone else thought….but thank you, Newt.”

Newt kisses the top of her head, humming into it.

“I love you, Tina. Please never forget that.”

Tina lifts up her head to rest her chin on Newt’s chest. 

“Don't think I ever could, what with you telling me all the time.” She smiles, letting out a soft huff of laughter.

Newt kisses her nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

•

They make a quick stop in Diagon Alley to pick up something for their two nieces. It's taking a little longer than expected, though, because _no, Newt, a pet is not a good gift for a newborn._

They finally do settle on two gifts, though. 

“Tina, look!” Newt says.

“Newt, if it's another creature-”

“No, not technically.”

Tina turns around and follows Newt’s line of sight to see small blankets. 

“Baby blankets-”

“ _With_ creatures on them,” Newt finishes Tina’s sentence. “It's perfect, Tina!”

Tina can't help but chuckle at the grin on his face.

“You're really excited about this, aren't you?” She says, walking over to the display of blankets and grabbing two.

Newt nods. “I'm surprised you're not as excited, though.”

“I am very excited, just not about _baby blankets._ ” Tina says with an eye roll. “C’mon, let's go pay.”

•

First stop: the new Kowalski’s Bakery, located in Diagon Alley.

There are people in the muggle pastry shop (as usual) as Newt and Tina’s entrance is signaled with a jingle of the door.

It's definitely _not_ their first time in the bakery, but both Newt and Tina can't help but marvel at the display of pastries- especially the creature themed ones. 

They don't get long to look, though. 

“Newt! Tina!” 

They turn their heads to see Jacob Kowalski walking out of the back room, a smile taking over his face upon seeing the couple.

“Jacob! It's good to see you!” Tina says, hugging her brother-in-law.

“You guys too!” Jacob says, moving on to hug Newt. “Queenie’s really excited to see ya.”

“Where is she?” Newt asks.

“Well, last I saw her she was upstairs with Sarah, but it's possible she can hear us thinkin’ from up there.” 

“Teenie!” 

“And she did.” Tina says, a smile spreading over her face. Tina starts walking towards the back and is met at the entrance to the kitchen by her younger sister. 

Before Tina can say anything, she's being enveloped in a tight hug.

Jacob and Newt watch the interaction between the sisters for a bit.

“Where's Sarah?” Newt asks Jacob.

“Upstairs, honey.” Queenie answers before Jacob can open his mouth to respond. “She's napping, but she'll probably wake up soon.”

•

And wake up she did. 

Pretty much as soon as the four got upstairs, a wailing could be heard from one of the rooms. Queenie quickly runs off to comfort the child.

“Excited?” Newt whispers to Tina- he already knows the answer.

Tina turns to Newt and he can see the smile plastered on her face more clearly now. She nods enthusiastically. 

•

Newt watches Tina sitting by Queenie with her niece in her arms from the kitchen with Jacob.

“Queen's been so excited for you twos to get back.” Jacob comments, handing Newt a cup of tea. He places three other mugs on a tray.

Newt nods. “Tina hasn't really talked about much else, and I can't say I blame her.” 

The two walk back into the living room, and Newt takes a seat as Jacob hands a mug to his wife and sister-in-law.

“Newt, do you wanna hold her?” Tina asks. 

Newt nearly chokes on his tea. “Sorry, what?”

Tina smiles and bites back a laugh. “I asked if you wanted to hold her.” Newt just stares at her, agape.

Queenie giggles. “You won't drop her, honey.” She sets her mug down and takes Sarah from Tina. “You'll be her favorite uncle no matter what.”

_Uncle? But I'm not part of the family-_

“Of course you are, honey.” Queenie interrupts his thoughts. 

“Oh, er…” he looks at Tina, and she gives him a reassuring smile. He nods.

Suddenly there's a child in his arms.

His niece.

•

“Are you still up for going to dinner tonight?” Newt asks Tina after work. There were plans to meet up at the Estate for dinner with Newt’s parents, Theseus, Maggie, and their new daughter.

Tina makes a sound that can only be described as a snort. “Of course! I want to meet your niece as much as you do.”

Newt smiles. “Well, if Queenie insists that Sarah is _my_ niece as well, then I'm sure my brother will insist that Annie is yours.”

Tina smiles as well. “Well then, I can't wait to meet _our_ niece.”

•

Tina rests her arms on the back of the couch as she looks on at the scene in front of her-

Newt has Anastasia balanced on his hip as he shows her his trusty bowtruckle. Maggie Scamander watches her daughter with Newt from next to them, keeping a close eye on everything.

Suddenly Tina feels the cushion lower and looks to her side to see Theseus has joined her, leaning into the couch as well.

“He is very good with children, isn't he?” Theseus says, nodding towards Newt.

Tina follows his gaze back to Newt and nods. “My sister can't stop telling me that whenever we're at the bakery and he's watching after Sarah.”

Theseus lets out a hearty chuckle. “I see. So am I correct to assume she wants you and my brother to hurry things up?” 

Tina all of a sudden feels her face heat up.

“Don't worry, I'm not here to say anything like that.” Theseus continues, chuckling again. “My mother, on the other hand, I cannot vouch for.”

Now Tina laughs. “She's already hinted at that, but I wasn't expecting anything less.” She turns again to look at Theseus. “Is everything alright?”

Theseus sighs. “I wish I could say yes, Tina. But unfortunately, there's a war going on, and it doesn't look like things are getting any better. They're getting worse, in fact.

“There's going to be a raid in Belgium next week. None of the other Aurors know about it yet, you're the first. It's going to be a couple days, and it's all hands on deck.”

“Who is it on?”

“Grindelwald, hopefully,” Theseus hears a sharp intake of breath from Tina. “Some of your colleagues have found a hideout that could very well be Grindelwald’s current headquarters.”

“What about you? Are you going?”

“I have to. _Merlin_ I wish I didn't, but it's my job.” Theseus pauses, looking at his wife and daughter for a few seconds. “If I'm being honest, I'm quite scared. Not necessarily for the mission, but for losing _this_.” He gestures his hand to the people in front of him.

“You'll be back. I'm sure of it.” Tina says. 

Theseus’ lips curve up in a small smile. “I sure hope so.”

Tina smiles. “So, when do we leave?”

•

Later that night, Newt and Tina are sitting in the living room of the apartment working on respective projects.

“I think I'm going to have to go to the Mediterranean this summer.” Newt says, breaking the silence in the room.

Tina hums. “Maybe we can get Jacob and Queenie to come with.”

“What about Sarah?”

Tina shrugs. “They can bring her?” 

Newt smiles. “Sounds good to me.”

There's some more silence before Tina decides to bring up what Theseus told her earlier. 

“So, um, I'm going to Belgium in a few days.” She can feel herself shaking a bit. 

Newt stops drawing whatever creature he was drawing and looks up at Tina. “For what?” he asks.

Tina takes a deep breath to try to calm her nerves because _why is she even nervous it's just Newt for God's sake._

“A raid of Grindelwald’s possible headquarters.” She sees Newt’s face fall and quickly continues. “It's only for a couple days.”

It's a couple seconds before either Newt or Tina speaks again.

“Just, please be careful?” Newt breaks the silence. “I know you always are, and I am in _no way_ doubting your abilities because Merlin knows you are an _amazing_ dueler but-”

“Newt,” The sound of Tina’s voice stops Newt’s rambling. She closes the distance between them and Newt smiles against her mouth. _Merlin I won't ever get tired of this._ he thinks.

“I'll be careful.” Tina says, resting her forehead against Newt’s. She lets out a breathy chuckle. “ _Of course_ I'll be careful.”

Newt realizes he's still smiling. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

•

A few days after Tina leaves, Newt’s in the office because of a meeting- by lunchtime, he's glad he stayed the whole day.

He can hear muffled shouting through the door of his office, but can't make out what's being said until he opens his door.

“What's happened?” he asks one of his colleagues who's running by.

“The Aurors are back,” she says, “and it doesn't sound good.”

Newt blanches, and before he can even think about grabbing his coat or case, he's running off.

•

It's strangely quiet in the Auror offices. Newt doesn't know the person taking over the front desk all that well yet, but he still runs up, opening his mouth to start listing off questions.

Before he can even get a word out, though, the man behind the desk interrupts him.

“The ones who are back are in the main lobby.” he says. “They all apparated back there.”

Newt nods in thanks before running off yet again.

•

“We have to go back! We don't know if everyone made it!”

“We _can't_ go back! It was dangerous enough apparating back here!”

“Plus we don't know what's going on right now over _there_.”

Newt runs past the fountain in the middle of the foyer, desperately looking and listening for Tina. He hears other, very panicked, voices shouting instead.

“Well, who's not here?!” 

There's some silence as people look around.

Finally, someone speaks up.

“Harris, Edward, Goldstein, and Scamander.”

Newt’s heart _drops_. He couldn't have heard that right. 

“No,” Newt whispers, shaking his head. He moves closer towards the group of Aurors. “Who did you say was missing?” Heads turn to him upon hearing his voice, and he can see the looks of sympathy forming on everyone's faces.

Before anyone can speak, though, there's a loud _crack,_ and suddenly two people are in the room- one has fallen on the ground.

“He needs medical attention NOW!” Tina shouts, trying to lift up the man who had fallen next to her- Theseus. 

Newt is the first to run forward, but he quickly gets cut off by other Aurors. He's so focused on these two people in front of him that he doesn't even hear the other _crack_ with two more people apparating back- two _very injured_ people.

Newt doesn't know what to do first- kiss Tina, try to help Theseus up- it's all so much.

He instead goes for uselessly standing there while the other Aurors pick up Theseus and start carrying him away. 

They're soon gone and Newt is left standing there with Tina, a few other Aurors, and _Tina._ She spots him for the first time in the few minutes, maybe even _seconds_ they've been in the same room, and he gets a better look at her for the first time in that same time frame.

She's covered in cuts and bruises, and tears are streaming down her face. Newt quickly realizes that he's crying as well.

They meet in the middle in a tight embrace, holding onto each other for dear life.

“ _Tina,_ ” Newt breathes. “What _happened?_ ”

A sob escapes Tina’s lips before she answers.

“We had a plan… there were so many… tried to fight them off… everyone _left_ … Theseus got hit-” She's cut off by another sob. 

“Shh,” Newt whispers, running a hand through Tina’s hair. “Let's go home.” He feels Tina nod into his shoulder before he apparates them both out of the Ministry.

•

It's later in the evening that they both regain their composure enough to talk about what happened.

They're on the couch sipping mugs of cocoa when Tina speaks up.

“I tried to help him.” 

Newt is slightly taken aback by her voice- she's barely spoken since they got back. 

“Tina-”

“He was _right there_ and I was just about to hex the man he was dueling when…” Her voice trails off. “When I saw a flash of green light come by me.” She turns to look at Newt, tears in her eyes. 

“I was so busy dodging spells and trying to fight back that I didn't realize almost everyone had left. Soon I could only see Theseus- except he was just lying there.”

“ _Tina-”_

“I tried to help him, Newt. And I failed. It's all my fault if he's… if he's dead.”

Newt pulls Tina into his arms. “It is _not_ your fault at all.” he says. “You did what you could- if you didn't apparate him back, he would've died there.”

“But that's all I did-”

“That's all you _could_ do.” Newt presses a quick kiss to Tina’s head. “I don't want you blaming yourself for this at all.”

“But Maggie and Annie-”

“-will be alright because Theseus will be alright. He's really tough,” Newt scoffs, “I should know. He took a hippogriff claw to the face and didn't shed a single tear.” 

That gets a small chuckle out of Tina. “For a mission as dangerous as that I'm surprised we didn't lose more people. You're not worried at all?”

“Of course I'm worried- he's my brother- but at the same time I'm not because I know him, and he's not going to let himself die right now.”

She sighs, repositioning herself so that the back of her head is lying on Newt’s chest. “Is it alright if I tell you about it? I know I always do, it just helps I guess.”

“Of course it's alright, love. You've listened to my fair share of stories of the war when I couldn't sleep.”

Tina lets her lips curl into a smile before she recounts the few days in Belgium.

 _It certainly was a busy two weeks._ Newt thinks as he listens on. He wouldn't trade any of this for the world, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I can't end stories :// Sorry that went all over the place, but idk what to do do I just wrote and this happened??? I haven't started the next chapter, so idk when that will be out, but I have the last one done already so yeet
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed these stories so far, and feedback is very much appreciated! This could be complete shit for all I know lmao


	3. Days of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They weren't staying in Greece for _too_ long. It was technically a business trip for Newt, but he managed to pull a few strings to be able to take his ~~friends~~ _family_ on a vacation for a few days.
> 
> So they all had made a plan for what to do each day. 
> 
> OR: Queenie, Sarah, Jacob, Tina, and Newt go to Greece for a small vacation
> 
> Title is a song by Starkid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH finally getting this chapter out lol. I don't have much to say except 1. This is really fluffy and 2. The only non canon character is Sarah Kowalski from last chapter's oneshot
> 
> Also this is the summer of 1929 in this series lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Queenie, can I… can I speak with you for a moment?” Newt asks, walking into Sarah Kowalski’s room, where Queenie is packing up her daughter’s things.

Queenie puts down the shirt she was folding. “Of course, Newt. Is this about the trip?” 

Newt shakes his head. Ever since he had announced he needed to go to the Mediterranean in the upcoming summer, him, Tina, and the Kowalski’s had been making plans for a summer vacation. They've all been excited, to say the least.

“No, but I wouldn't be surprised if you know what I would like to ask.” It's been on his mind for… a _while_ now. 

Queenie giggles. “You've had quite a bit on your mind recently, Newt. What _specifically_ are you talking about?” She grins, and Newt knows she already knows.

“Well I've been… courting Tina for quite some time now as you know and…” Newt runs a hand down his face. “Merlin, I don't know why I'm so nervous right now.”

Queenie gives him a small smile. “It's alright, Newt.” 

Newt nods, staring at the floor. “Well, you probably know what I'm going to ask but, uh, would it be alright if I asked Tina to marry me?”

Queenie’s mouth splits into a full blown smile. “Of course, Newt!” she exclaims, clapping her hands together. “You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to finally get on with it!” 

Newt’s face flushes red. “Yes, er, I guess I have been taking my time.” 

Queenie pulls Newt into a hug. “Oh, I'm just so excited! Do you know when?” 

“No, actually…and I don't think it will be for a while, if I'm being honest. I have a lot going on with the book and-”

Queenie cuts him off with a laugh. “Well, she's waited this long…I suppose another few months won't hurt.”

•

So that was how vacation started for Newt. The next day after he had that…talk with Queenie, they left for Greece. 

“My mother used to always talk about my relatives from Greece,” Newt says as the four walk up to the townhouse they'll be staying in.

“Really? You never mentioned anything about Greek relatives.” Tina says.

Newt hums. “It was a long time ago, I think. I never really paid attention to what my mum said about them- I was always anxious to go check on the hippogriffs.”

Tina chuckles as she links her arm through Newt’s. “Why am I not surprised?”

Newt smiles and unlocks the door. As they all step in to the _very_ nicely decorated foyer, everyone's face is struck by awe. Well, everyone except Newt. 

“You've _been_ here before?” Queenie asks, having heard Newt’s thoughts. Sarah gives a little gurgle from her mother's arms.

Newt blushes as he nods. “Er, I don't know the exact story of how my family acquired it, but we would come here for a few weeks in the summer to visit.” He looks around the room. “Now that I think about it, we were probably visiting the same people my mum would tell me about.”

•

They weren't staying in Greece for _too_ long. It was technically a business trip for Newt, but he managed to pull a few strings to be able to take his ~~friends~~ _family_ on a vacation for a few days.

So they all had made a plan for what to do each day. 

The first day, the day they arrived, everyone just used to settle in. There was a little confusion with the rooming at first- Newt could have _sworn_ there were three rooms, but it turned out there were only two…one for the Kowalski’s and one for him…and Tina. (“I can stay in my case,” he said with his face turning an impressive shade of crimson. “I don't want to be, er, _improper_.” Tina just laughed and rolled her eyes fondly at that, saying, “Whatever you're comfortable with, Newt.”)

But after that was figured out, the five travelled into the town nearby to grab dinner.

•

The second day they used to explore the city more. While out and about, they learned that there's a beach not too far away. They all enjoyed that, even Sarah who at not yet even one year old, was already very picky about _everything._

That evening, though, Queenie and Jacob decided to go out to dinner together. Luckily, Newt and Tina were very happy to babysit their niece for a night.

“Okay Sarah, you ready to go into the case?” Tina asks the girl in her arms.

Sarah claps her hands when she sees the battered suitcase open on the ground. 

Tina chuckles. “I'll take that as a yes.” She walks up to the case. “Newt? Are you ready?” she calls into it. 

She hears Newt’s voice from the bottom of the ladder. “Yep!”

Tina maneuvers herself and her niece down the first few rungs of the ladder. At about halfway down, she turns a bit to hand the child off to Newt.

“Gotcha.” Newt says as he takes Sarah from Tina. The baby laughs in his arms. “Yeah, I know you like the case.” 

Tina hops down from the ladder and makes a swift turn around and kisses Newt. 

“Wow, in front of the child?” Newt remarks when they separate, raising an eyebrow. “How scandalous, Miss Goldstein!”

Tina rolls her eyes and takes her niece from Newt. “You just lost Baby Holding Rights.” She walks out of the shed.

Newt gasps in mock protest and follows her. “Wow, okay child hog.” 

By then Dougal the Demiguise had already found them and starts to make faces at Sarah. Tina shifts the girl in her arms so Sarah has a better look at her friend.

“What do you think Queenie would say if she knew we were letting a Demiguise babysit her daughter?” Newt asks, coming up behind Tina and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Tina laughs as she puts the baby down on a mat they have set up in the case. “She probably already knows.” 

Newt conjures up two chairs for them to sit in. “She knows we wouldn't let anything happen to Sarah.”

Tina nods as she sits down next to Newt and leans her head on him. They stay like that for a while, the only noise being the background noise of the case, a bumbling baby, and a Demiguise taking care of said baby.

“Do you ever think about what it would be like if it was our children down here?” 

Newt says it so quietly Tina barely hears him. When she picks her head up from his shoulder to look at him, she sees that his face has gone red.

“I-I know we haven't really talked much about…our future. Really the only time was when I asked if I could court you…” 

Tina smiles at the memory. They had been in a park in London, just after Tina had moved to England with Newt. It seemed like the right time to bring up courtship…they were practically living together by then (even though they had separate apartments). 

“Really? Has it been that long?” Tina says.

Newt is taken aback by her comment. “Wh-what?”

“Since when you asked about courting me.” Tina shrugs. “I thought it was common sense that was happening.” She sees Newt turn redder. She chuckles. “The clarification of your intentions was nice though.” She kisses his cheek.

Newt lets out a breathy laugh and looks back at his niece crawling around with Dougal. Tina follows his gaze and looks at the two playing as well.

“But yeah.” she says. She leans back into Newt. “I have thought about it.”

•

“What are we looking for again?” Tina asks as she trails behind Newt through a forest. 

Since Newt is technically in Greece to work on his book, he decided to go out and take field notes. Of course Tina insisted on coming with.

“Remember when we were at my brother's wedding and you heard me talking to my cousin about a Griffin?”

Tina raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”

Newt looks back at Tina, a boyish grin on his face. “It was in this forest I encountered that Griffin. I'd love to see if I could spot some more to take some notes on.” 

“Newt, aren't Griffins, I don't know… dangerous?” 

“To the untrained explorer, yes,” Newt pushes a branch out of the way, “but I have befriended them before.” He stops and looks back to see Tina raising an eyebrow at him. “We won't come close to them anyway. I want to see what they're like not around humans.”

“Alright,” Tina says, walking up to him, “but if you get hurt I will help you and _then_ yell at you.”

Newt leans forward to kiss Tina on the nose, causing her to scrunch her face up. “I wouldn't expect anything less, my dear.”

•

They had managed to spot a few Griffins, but a sneeze from Newt scared them away. 

“Merlin’s beard, not again.” he said, causing Tina to raise an eyebrow at _‘again’._ “Well, I guess we'll just have to come back.” 

But now it's the last day of their small vacation, and they decide to spend it at the beach. (It had been Queenie’s idea- she mentioned how they didn't get to spend too much time last time, and everyone agreed that it'd be a good end to the vacation.)

Queenie and Tina had been the first to run towards the water and get their feet wet. It took some convincing, though, to get Newt and Jacob (who was holding onto Sarah) to join them.

But eventually they did, and the two men came over. 

Jacob and Queenie went about introducing Sarah to the ocean, Jacob pulling out his “Wizard folks camera” (as he calls it) to take pictures.

After watching the family of three for a bit, Tina turns to Newt.

“Thank you, Newt.”

Somewhat surprised, Newt looks at Tina. “Whatever for?”

“For suggesting this,” Tina gestures around them with her open arms. “Queenie and I haven't been on vacation in _years_ … let alone in another country.

“In fact, we haven't been to a beach since our parents… passed away.” Tina is suddenly very aware of the waves hitting her ankles and the sand under her feet- she tries to focus on that instead of the sudden urge to start crying.

“They've been on my mind a lot more since Sarah was born. I just can't help but imagine how much they would've loved all of _this_ … and _you_.” Tina leans into Newt, his arms wrapping around her instinctively.

She feels him moving his finger in circles on her back and realizes that he doesn't know what to say to help even though he's already helping so much.

She shakes her head. “I'm sorry,” she says, lifting her head up, “I- I shouldn't be bothering you with this.”

“Hey,” Newt puts his hand under Tina’s chin and brings her head up to look at him. “You're not bothering me _at all._ Okay?” 

Tina nods. “I know, it's just… I know you can't do much about it even though you want to, and I can't either.” 

“Well, whatever I can do, I will.” Newt says. “I will _always_ do what I can.” 

Tina smiles at him, tears still shimmering in her eyes. She leans into his chest, revelling in the feeling of Newt’s arms wrapping around her.

“I love you so much.” she says, breathing in the earthy scent Newt always has.

“I love you too, Tina.” Newt responds. “So very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *represses the urge to make a 'way to go ron' 'oh I can't sneeze?!' vine reference*
> 
> Ok that was probably cheesy whOOPS. I finished, edited, and uploaded this late at night, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes lol
> 
> I actually have the next chapter done so maybe I'll post that next week? We'll see lol


	4. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's walking out of the store when he hears her.
> 
> “Newt?”
> 
> Newt turns around slowly, not exactly sure if it's who he thinks it is.
> 
> It is. 
> 
> Title of chapter is from Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter yeehaw
> 
> It's short lmao sorry

He's walking out of the store when he hears her.

“Newt?”

Newt turns around slowly, not exactly sure if it's who he thinks it is.

It is. 

“Le-Leta?” he says, disbelief in his tone.

“Oh my god, it is you!” Leta exclaims, walking closer to him. “It's been… _years_.”

Newt scratches the back of his neck. “Er, yeah.” 

“I see you're still as anxious as ever.” she quips. 

Newt grimaces. That's _not_ exactly a compliment.

As if reading his mind, Leta quickly says, “Not that that's bad. You just haven't really changed.”

“I've probably changed more than you think.” Newt says, finally looking back up at her. 

Leta is taken aback. “I guess that would happen after not seeing each other for a long time.” 

A thick silence hangs in the air- and then they both speak.

“I should be going-”

“Want to get lunch sometime, Newt?”

Newt stares back at Leta, eyes wide at her proposition. 

“I- I'm-” Newt stutters. He ends up finishing his sentence as Leta starts her next one.

“-seeing someone.”

“As friends Newt.”

Leta chuckles, and _Merlin that laugh hasn't changed._

“I'm married, Newt.” Leta lifts up her hand to show off her ring for emphasis. “And you're...seeing someone?” 

Newt ducks his head and stares at the street. “Er, yes.” He lifts his head up in time to see what looks like a pang of jealousy? guilt? spread across Leta’s face. It disappears quickly, though. 

“Do I know her?”

Newt shakes his head. “It would surprise me if you do. She's American.”

Leta raises an eyebrow in what looks like disgust. “American?”

Newt nods. “Tina. She’s from New York, actually. An Auror.”

Leta nods slowly. And there it is again- silence.

“So, lunch?” Leta breaks the silence.

“Oh…um…I- I don't think so.” 

“Not even a quick snack to catch up? Like old times-”

“Leta,” Newt cuts her off, “I don't think ‘old times’ will work. Not with us.” 

“Is it because of Tina?”

Newt shakes his head. “No. This has nothing to do with her.”

“Newt-”

“I'm sorry, Leta. I truly am. ‘Old times’ as you said wasn't good then…I don't think it will be now.”  

Leta opens her mouth to say something else when a hand comes down on her shoulder. She looks up.

“Everything alright, dear?” a man, who Newt assumes is her husband, asks.

Leta looks quickly at Newt, who's looking everywhere but her, and then back up at the man. She nods.

“Yeah… Congrats on everything, Newt. It seems like you're pretty serious about this Tina.” She jerks her head towards the store they're standing in front of- the one Newt was just in- a jewelry store. 

Newt nods slowly. “Goodbye, Leta.” And then she's gone. 

Newt reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the small box he just bought. Opening it, he sees the ring he inherited catch the fading sunlight. With a sigh, he closes it and puts it back in his pocket. 

Yes, he's made the right decision. 

Running into Leta again made him know for sure it's Tina he wants to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O boy u know what's gonna happen next ;))) 
> 
> I already started writing the next fic in this series so hopefully that will be up soon, but we'll see lol (school is stressful and shit)
> 
> Comments are appreciated even if it's telling me my writing is shit but you don't have to leave one if you don't wanna lolol

**Author's Note:**

> Okay 1. I hope you liked that and 2. hOLY SHIT ok I know this happened a few days ago but I'm??? Still shook from what has been released about the Crimes of Grindlewald??? Y'all,,,I'm not gonna be able to last a year
> 
> But yeah I'll try to get the other chapters out soon?? I can't promise a lot, but with thanksgiving break I should have more time to write


End file.
